


memento

by transarmin



Series: Eremin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transarmin/pseuds/transarmin
Summary: Eremin week day 1: Seashell. The seashell reminds Armin of how things were back then.





	memento

**Author's Note:**

> this is only short but i wanted to do something, thanks for reading! <3

It sits on the nightstand beside his bed, a reminder. The seashell is the only thing Armin has to look at to remind him of that day - seeing the ocean for the first time, all those years ago now. Every time he glances at it he remembers how the sand felt beneath his feet, how cold the water was against his skin, how the sun blinded him. He remembers the sound of gulls, his friends laughing and playing in the waves. The thing that sticks in his mind most of all is Eren’s eyes. Once a bright and reassuring gray, faded to something dark and uncertain. There were flames in his eyes then. Flames that could ignite the whole world. Something was set alight in Eren’s soul long ago, something unstoppable that cannot be tamed, a wildfire. But the thought of those eyes makes Armin feel cold and breathless, like he’s been plunged into the depths of the ocean and something is keeping him under the water, holding him down, slowly killing him.

He's not scared of Eren. If there’s one thing in this world Armin could never fear, even if his rational mind begged him to, it’s Eren. Their bond is too strong, their souls and lives entwined in a way that cannot be undone. Like pieces of string tied together with hundreds of knots. Armin feels those strings tugging on his heart, pulling him towards Eren, a force he cannot escape. He trusts in Eren more than he trusts in the earth beneath his feet or the sky above him. Eren is a constant, and Armin cannot imagine a life where the two of them are apart.

That feeling makes it all the more difficult to look at the seashell now, after all the things they have done. Things neither of them can take back. Eren has fallen into the very fire he started and now his wings, the wings of an angel, are ablaze. Nothing, not Armin’s tears nor the ocean waves themselves, can put that fire out. Armin is not innocent either, the cause of destruction beyond comprehension. There’s too much blood on both of their hands. But still, somewhere deep inside him a feeling lingers, a memory of the way things used to be. Those days. Armin knows they’ll never go back to the way they were. But he prays with everything he has, wishes on the stars and the moon, that Eren remembers those days too. A world without Eren is a world without color, without hope, without love. Eren is the sun, and a world without the sun is dark and cold and lifeless.


End file.
